


sick day

by AngelicSigils



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, but anyway, carwood is doing his best, dick nd nix get up to things off camera, george is ridiculous but you love him anyway, maybe hurt/comfort???, ron is sick and also a petulant child, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSigils/pseuds/AngelicSigils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ron is petulant and sick and carwood has had enough, honestly</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick day

**Author's Note:**

> this is for max to apologize for the horrible angst i wrote the other day but also 4 you tell me what you think

“Ron.” Carwood groans. “Just eat the soup.” He never thought he’d be thankful for having grown up with 3 younger siblings, but here he is. Sitting on the edge of his sickly boyfriend’s bed, about ten seconds away from force-feeding him a bowl of soup. “I don’t know why you’re even complaining, you love chicken noodle soup. I had to drive to my aunt’s house, which is forty-five minutes away if you didn’t know, to get you some last month.

Ron whines pitifully, slumping back into his four pillows that he requested Carwood get him. “I don’t want it.” He complains, turning away. Carwood sighs.

“Well what do you want, then?” Carwood asks patiently, setting the soup down on the bedside table.

“I don’t know.” Ron grouses and then bends himself in half with a forceful sneeze. “I want to sleep.” He rubs his eyes, squinting at Carwood, who is on the brink of losing his ever present patience.

“You haven’t had anything to eat all day. It’s-” Carwood pauses to check his watch. “Almost five-thirty, you need to eat something.” He frets with the blankets for a minute and wonders idly if he’ll have time to grab the thermometer before Ron needs something else. Ron doesn’t answer, as he has fallen asleep. Carwood vacates his spot on his partner’s bed as quickly as he can without waking him.

He makes his way into the kitchen and pulls out his phone. He listens to it ring for a solid fifteen seconds before someone picks up. “Hello?”

“Dick, thank God.” Carwood says with relief. “I need your help.”

“Carwood, what’s wrong?” And Dick sounds so concerned he almost feels bad for bothering him. Almost. “Are you okay?”

“Ron’s sick.” Carwood says.

“Is he in the hospital?” Dick asks worriedly. Yeah, if the situation weren’t so dire, Carwood would definitely feel bad.

“No, he’s just got a cold.”

He can see Dick’s confused expression in his head. “So why do you need help?”

“Because he’s acting like one of my younger siblings when they’re sick.” Carwood groans. “I love him to death, but he’s driving me insane.”

Dick snorts. “What do you want me to do about it?”

“I don’t know. Come over and help me? Or shoot me, that’d work too.” Carwood knows he’s being unreasonable but it’s been three days since he’s left the apartment for anything other than more cold meds.

“Is that Lipton?” Carwood hears Lewis ask in the background. Maybe he’d be willing to help, he and Ron had been roommates in college and has almost definitely dealt with a sick Ron before.

“Yeah, Ron’s sick.” Dick replies. Carwood can hear the phone shifting. And then he hears Lewis laugh.

“Poor bastard.” He says, and Carwood knows he’s not going to get any help with this. “And not to much longer on the phone, Dick. You know you promised.” Carwood doesn’t know what promise he’s referring to, but he also doesn’t want to.

“I know, I know.” Dick reassures him. “Sorry Car, but-”

“I heard. It’s alright, have fun.” Carwood sighs.

“Bye.”

“See you.”

 _So much for that_ , Carwood thinks. He dials a different number. “What’s up?” Luz’s voice filters through his phone.

“Ron’s sick, he’s acting like a child and if someone doesn’t come over soon I might die.” Carwood says in a rush.

“Hmm.” George hums. “Can I take pictures?” Carwood thinks about this.

“Only if he’s asleep, because I don’t feel like cleaning bloodstains out of the carpet, or being questioned by a cleaner.” Carwood agrees.

George scoffs. “Christ, you’d think I’d never met the man before. Of course I won’t do anything while he’s awake!”

“So you’ll come over then?” Carwood asks.

“Sure, just let me find some clothes.” George answers.

“George Luz, you are a godsend.” Carwood says with relief.

“Yeah, yeah just remember that when I’m drunk and need to crash on your couch.” George mumbled distractedly, probably looking for his clothes. “I’ll see you in like half an hour.”

“Alright, see you then.” Carwood says and hangs up the phone. He turns to head back for Ron’s bedroom and finds himself face to face with Ron, wrapped up in a blanket and cradling his bowl of soup. “I-” Carwood starts, but Ron cuts him off.

“Sorry.” He says. “I didn’t know I was so bad.” He looks down. Swallows. “I’m sorry.”

“Ron, no.” Carwood says. “Don’t apologize, you’re sick. I should’ve been more patient with you.”

“I should’ve done more for myself.” Ron says. “I’ve only got a cold.” He looks hurt, and Carwood figures maybe being sick makes him more emotional.

“Come here.” Carwood says. Ron shuffles over and Carwood wraps his arms around him. “I’m sorry for not being patient with you, I love you very much and I should have tried harder.” He kisses Ron’s cheek. “When you’re sick you’re allowed to stay in bed if you want to.”

“I’m sorry for being childish. No one babied me when I was sick as a kid, so I thought maybe I could get away with it as an adult.” He pauses. “I’d kiss you but I don’t want you to get sick too.”

Carwood laughs. “Then _you’d_ have to baby _me_.” He looks down at the bowl Ron’s holding. “You ate the soup?”

Ron shrugs. “I got hungry.” He shifts the blanket so he can wrap it around Carwood’s shoulders too. “I want to watch a movie.”

“Alright, which one?” Carwood asks.

“Star Trek.” Ron says. “Into Darkness.”

Carwood mock-scowls at him. “You’re doing this just to bother me, aren’t you?”

Ron laughs and drags him into the living room. Half an hour later, George waltzes into their apartment to find them huddled together on the couch, and promptly flings himself across their laps with a cry of joy. He is then shoved off onto the floor where he stays for the rest of the movie. About half way through the movie, Carwood gets up to let Dick and Lewis in, and a bruise just above Dick’s collarbone confirms that he _really_ didn’t want to know what that promise was. They all, besides Carwood of course, make the discovery that Ron cries during movies. George takes a picture and almost ends up with a black eye as a result. Ron’s cold is gone by the following evening.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment! hmu at lewisn1xon on tumblr


End file.
